Never Before Now
by JKG25
Summary: First All Human.Bella's Family moves to Forks after her father get appointed Chief of Police. She grows close to her cousin Jasper Whitlock and the cullens-Edward, Alice and Emmett as well as Rosalie Hale.See better full description inside.


All Human- Bella is moving to Forks Washington with her parents. Charlie and Renee are still married and very much in love. Bella has never been interested in boys or girls she simply is not interested in dating. Her family is moving to a small town in Washington because her father decided to give up his job as a detective in Seattle after getting shot and almost dying. Now he and the family are moving to Forks where he has accepted a position as the chief of police. Bella is 16 in this story. Edward, Alice and Emmett were adopted by the Cullens are all human. Jasper Whitlock is Bella's Cousin she never met and Rosalie Hale lives with her parents Lillian and James Hale. When Bella develops a crush on Edward and Edward develops a crush on Bella but both are scared to act on it their families step in to help. Join Edward and Bella on the journey of their human relationship through good and bad times.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Today we were moving out of Seattle and to a small town called Forks. It was where my father grew up and he still had many friends from his childhood that still lived there. I had only been there twice, once for my grandparents' funeral and another time when my father's friend, Billy Black, lost his wife in a horrible car accident. I was looking forward to moving out of the city. As much as I loved the fact that there was so much to do and a lot of culture I hated that my father's life was constantly in danger. He was a police officer so he was always going to be in danger but Seattle had a high crime rate and I really just wanted my family to be safe. I was also happy to be getting out of the city because I was extremely clumsy, if you were to combine that fact with all other mitigating factors in the city my days were numbered.

The reason we decided to leave the city were a nightmare come true. I had always been afraid of my fathers profession because he dealt with criminals. He loved what he did because he felt like he was making the world a safer and better place but her was putting his life at risk. In one moment I could have lost him and I almost did. Charlie, my dad, was assisting on a case and was shot during the pursuit of the criminal. The bullet hit him in the chest 2 inches to the left of his heart closer to his shoulder. I was scared when my mother, Renee told me of the incident. When my father was released from the hospital he begged my mother to be ok with leaving the city for a small town. She agreed because she almost lost the love of her life and her daughter almost lost her father. My dad put in his resignation a month in advance and submitted his resume and training jacket to the Forks Police Department for the position of Chief of Police. He even informed them that if that position was given to someone else he would want to be considered for a deputy position. Within hours of submitting the resume he received a call from Forks PD offering him the position. We made the arrangements to move and that is how we got to this point.

I hoped that this new town and the new job for my dad would bring some peace of mind to me. I spent so many nights worrying that he wouldn't come home and now he would have a more reliable schedule. I hoped that I would make some friends. In a city everyone is worried about the hottest trends and who looks better. It is all very vain and I am not interested in vain. I have never been pretty. I have always been plain. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I am very pale and I cannot tan even if there was periods of sun in this part of Washington.

The drive from Seattle to Forks was about 140 miles and about a 3 and a ½ hour drive. My parents and I said good bye to our house in Seattle which was sold for what we were asking for it and hit the road. I listened to my ipod most of the way but when we got closer my dad started to point of landmarks and telling stories about growing up here. I was excited. When my father was offered the position my parents and I drove out here to look for a house. We found a nice 3 bedroom house close to town and centralized to everything we needed. It was on about an acre of land but only 1/3 of it was cleared land the other parts were woods. I liked the privacy. We chose a 3 bedroom house so we could have a spare room as a den where the computer was set to be and a place for my new friends and I to hang out without taking up the living room. I told them it wasn't necessary but they said they would also be putting a sleeper couch in there for when I had friends sleep over. I appreciated it but it wasn't needed. The bedrooms and the only bathroom were all upstairs and the family room, kitchen and laundry room were all on the first floor. When we pulled up to the house the moving truck was waiting for us. My mother dictated to them where everything went and within hours they were gone. By this point it was late and I just wanted to sleep so I made my bed and fell asleep.

The next few days were full of unpacking and getting settled in. I was nervous about tomorrow because it was going to be my first day at Forks High. I was a Sophomore and it was already the middle of the year. Typically these things happened at the beginning of the year at least if it did I would feel so awkward about it. My mother told me it would be fine and helped me finish unpacking my room. We cooked dinner together like we always did and I watched as she and my father made gooey eyes at each other. I was happy my parents were so in love but I hated the fact that I was never interested in any boy or even girl. I would be happy with either at this point. Sure there were some that were attractive but I never developed a crush on any of them.

After dinner my cousin Jasper came over. My father had introduced us because we had never met. Jasper's mother, my father's sister, had lost touch with my parents. Her husband, Jasper's dad had died in the attacks on September 11th. He was in the military and was stationed at the pentagon during that time. After the attacks Jasper's mother went into a depression and refused to talk to anybody and when the housing ran out and the life insurance paid she and Jasper moved back out to Washington to get away. As much as my father tried to get her to talk to him she wouldn't open the door or even return his phone calls. After a while my dad gave up but stayed in touch with Jasper.

Jasper was easy to get along with. He seemed to sense somehow that I was feeling a little scared about tomorrow and he told me not to worry about it. He was a year ahead of me but his girlfriend was in the same grade along with her adopted brother. He told me he would introduce us and had a feeling we would all be good friends. Jasper told me who to stay away from at school and most likely that the guys would view me as 'fresh meat' as he put it. I was also told, "You may not have a big brother but I am your older cousin and I got your back". I couldn't help but smile as he seemed to have a way of lifting my spirits. After about 2 hours of banter back and forth he left to go home to make sure his mother was doing ok and I got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>The next day Jasper picked me up in his truck and drove me to school. I didn't have a car yet but I intended to get one. He parked next to a silver Volvo and got out greeting a short girl with black hair down to her chin that flared out around her face. He kissed her and then pulled her around the truck to help me out.<p>

"Bella this is my girlfriend Alice, Alice this is my cousin Bella. She just moved here so I thought since you are both sophomores that you could show her around and introduce her to a few people." Jasper told her with a sheepish grin on his face.

Alice smiled before saying, "Not a problem, I can tell that Bella and I are going to be good friends. Maybe I might even have a new shopping buddy and I won't have to drag you along" she told Jasper.

I couldn't help but smile as she took my hand and dragged me over to where her brother was standing watching us in amazement. "Alice, you make friends so fast it is hard to keep up. Just don't scare this friend away with your over enthusiastic self" He told her. She stuck her tongue out at him and said. "Anyway, Bella this is my brother Edward, he is also a Sophomore and will most likely be in some classes with you. Don't worry about him he will help if you get lost. His bark is worse than his bite." He pouted at her and it was adorable. Then he looked at me and said, "Its nice to meet you Bella. Don't be frightened off by my sister, she really is harmless." Then he smiled a crooked smile at me and I felt as if I could melt. Edward was absolutely gorgeous. I noticed it before but put it to the back of my head, but when he smiled it made my heart skip and made me worry about drooling all over myself.

If I didn't feel self-contious enough with being introduced to new people a red Jeep pulled in and Alice added, "And here comes our other Brother Emmett and his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale." They stepped out and the girl was amazingly beautiful. She was easily the most beautiful girl I ever saw and the male population seemed to stare at her and drool. She had long blond hair and ice blue eyes. She had the perfect feminine figure going and she fit perfectly with her boyfriend, which was Edward and Alice's brother. They were both Juniors. Alice called out to Emmett. "Hey Emmett, Jasper's cousin Bella just moved here and we are going to show her around but I wanted to introduce you to her as well." He shook my hand and Rosalie gave me a hug and said she was all for new friends. So far my day was going good.

I had received my schedule from the administration office and they also gave me a map of the school. The guidance counselor said, "I see you already made some friends with the Cullen's. They are good kids. And your cousin is Jasper Whitlock right?" I nodded my head. She said, "nice boy, so sad what happened to his dad but such a nice boy." I was wished goodluck and sent on my way. I looked over my schedule:

* * *

><p>Period 1- English- T. Bailey-Building 1- Room 107<p>

Period 2-Algebra 2-K. Hansen-Building 3- Room 302

Period 3- Music Appreciation- F. Bender- Building 6- Room 600

Period 4- Spanish 2- S. Miller- Building 2- Room 209

Period 5- Chemistry- R. Banner- Building 4- Room 410

Period 6- World History- D. Byers- Building 3- Room 314

Period 7- Gym/Study Hall- Staff- Building 5- Room 500/GYM

* * *

><p>As it turned out I had either Edward in Alice in all of my classes with me. Alice was in my English, Spanish, History and Gym class, while Edward was in my Algebra 2, Music Appreciation, Chemistry and Gym class. Edward and Alice were competitive in gym and were always on opposite teams. We were playing dodge ball so I decided to stay away from Alice and she was a popular target for most everyone because she was so small. During lunch I sat with my new friends and even made a couple new friends during classed. I was approached by Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, and Mike Newton. Edward told me that none of them were very nice people and it would be smart of me not to form any friendships with them. Alice added that they had destroyed many friendships and relationships and dig just to get information to spread nasty rumors. I understood what they said and would go with however it came. During class I struck up a conversation with Angela Webber. Her father was a minister in town and she had two younger brothers. She had wished me luck with the rest of my dad after we had the conversation in Spanish.<p>

At the end of the day Alice programed her phone number into my cell phone and told me to call her tonight. Jasper kissed her goodbye and helped me into his truck but I couldn't help but steal one last look at Edward. I think I was starting to have a crush on him. I would have to dig for details on if he was seeing anyone from Alice tonight. Jasper looked at me with a smile. "Spill it, I know you are hiding something." He said to me on our way back to my house. "Nothing, just drive and stop watching me." I said kind of squeaking at him a bit.

He smiled and said, "Alright but how was your day."

"It was good. Alice and Edward are in all of my classes. Well Alice are in some and Edward in others. It is like I always knew someone so it was good. They are both very nice and I can tell Alice and I will be good friends. I liked her instantly. And Edward well let's just say I am still a little nervous around him." I told him.

Jasper was quiet for a bit, "Bella are you nervous because you like him?" He asked me when we pulled in front of the house.  
>I couldn't hide the blush as I said, "I find him attractive, I don't know him well enough to like him yet."<p>

Jasper smiled and said "I knew it, I had a feeling you two would hit it off. He likes you too by the way." Then he got out of the truck grabbing our bags and we went inside. I hurried to catch up to him. "Wait what? How do you know that?" I asked him. Jasper replied, "I caught him checking you out several times and his brother Emmett caught him too. Then when we asked him he said that you were pretty damn hot and wanted to know if you were seeing anybody." I looked at my cousin in shock. "And what did you say?" I asked him. "I told him that I didn't think you were seeing anybody but I would find out. So are you?" He said with a smile. "No I am not seeing anybody, nobody has ever really peaked my interest before now." I told him. He put his arm around my shoulders and chuckled. "What are you thinking and what are you up to?" I asked him. "Nothing at all little cousin, nothing at all." He responded as we walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I am still working on Love is all that matters but this idea had popped into my head for an all human story. I do love Edward as a vampire but I wanted to try my hand at writing something about the two of them if they were both human and see how it played out. I plan on working on this as a secondary story when I have writers block. It is basically just the love story between them and how thier relationship would have developed naturally if he wasn't a vampire.**


End file.
